The Lost Boys
by my-fxxfics
Summary: Y/N is walking home from a friend's get together, when she sees someone get shot right before her eyes by a street gang, and the leader of it, Peter Pan, takes the girl hostage.
1. chapter one – prologue

**A/N** : new series, AGAIN! so this was requested to me a while back and i thought it was a cool idea so here it is! thanks anon

 **chapter one – prologue**

You were walking down the street of your home town, New York City, heading home. You'd just come from a friend's party and were a little drunk, stumbling along the sidewalk. Your thin jacked wasn't covering you from the cold night breeze that turned the blocks of buildings into wind tunnels.

Suddenly, across the street behind the corner you saw a tall boy with his mouth and nose covered up with a scarf, point a gun at someone in front of him. It wasn't unusual for your neighbourhood to have gang fights, but you'd never seen anyone die, and weren't about to cross that off the list of things you never wanted to see. You hid in an ally on the street and observed the situation. He was waving the gun around like a toy and laughing at the boy before him. Then he pressed the gun between his eyes and pulled the trigger. It was the loudest noise you'd ever witnessed, it made your ears ring and made you want to throw up even more than before.

The boy with the gun signalled someone else and they began dragging the body away. He didn't seem too upset about having just killed someone and it was disturbing to you.

He glanced up and saw you lean against the alley and his eyes widened. He was wearing the scarf over his mouth and a hood over his head so you couldn't see his face at all. He glanced at the street and crossed it, walking toward you, gun in hand. You panicked, tried to run away in your heels, but the boy got to you before you could react in that state.

"Look at this", he said and smiled. "What do we have here?" You swallowed and he looked at you from head to toe, not holding back.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise, just – let me go", you begged but he gave a smirk.

"I can't do that, love", he said, faking apologetics and you took a deep breath in. "You're coming with us."


	2. chapter two – Peter Pan

_word count: 431_

 **chapter two – Peter Pan**

"Where are we going?" you asked, as the boy was dragging you along the street, the cold air pushing through the fabric of your dress.

"My compound", he said and you huffed. All you could hear were the faraway ambulance sirens, and the sound of your heels against the pavement. There was no one around to help you, no one who was willing to. You saw a couple of girls pass you by but they just walked past with their heads down.

"What's your name?" you asked, but he didn't say anything. He just gripped your arm tighter and moved you next to a door that you had reached. The building looked abandoned and there was a lock on the door.

You thought he was reaching for a key, but he backed up and then kicked the door open. You stepped back and he took your arm, pushed you in first and the men inside were alerted. They drew their guns and of them stood up from a chair, not too upset about the broken door.

"Where's my money, Pan?" he who you assumed was the leader of the group said. The boy holding you was much younger than him, much thinner too, but he didn't seem too frightened.

"Pan? As in Peter Pan?", you asked with a laugh. He didn't listen to you, just stared at the tall man before the two of you and sighed.

"I don't have it all yet", he said. They were all alert, pointing their guns at you and your captor. You tried to stay calm, and not to panic. You were drunk – possibly high too – and your brain couldn't process it all. You just stared at the five men, all ready to pull the trigger. It brought you a flashback. You felt shivers rush down your spine as you thought of the black look in his eyes when he shot the poor kid.

"That's not going to work for me", the growled. He had a deep scar across his cheek and he gave you a look. "How much you got now?"

"About three fourth", Pan said and the man grinned.

He looked at you and then at his boys. "That, and the girl", he said. "Then we're square."

Pan looked at you and thought for a second. He looked into your eyes and you parted your lips, talking a slow and deep breath in. He reluctantly let you of your arm and then looked up at the man. "Deal."


	3. chapter three

**chapter three – Untitled**

 _"The girl", he said. "Then we're square."  
_ _He reluctantly let you of your arm and then looked up at the man. "Deal."_

"Don't worry, love", Pan shoved you toward the man who was smiling widely. You looked at him with disgust as he thought of all the things he would do to you. He took your arm and one of his men then grabbed you.  
"You're one fucked up son of a bitch", you laughed at Pan. He smiled and handed a duffle bag – you hadn't even realised he was carrying – to the man. Pan walked out of the building, giving you a quick look, then disappeared, and you were left alone. For the first time, to your surprise, you were scared. There were ten men eyeing you, undressing you with their eyes and you actually missed Pan already, even though he traded you.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" one asked and tried to touch your cheek, but you stepped away. You crossed your arms, trying to cover yourself from their prying eyes. He approached you with a furious look in his eyes. I guess he didn't like being rejected.  
"I asked you a question, bitch", he spat and grabbed your arm, turning you toward himself. You felt your heart jump to your throat and you gulped. He was staring at your eyes, until you talked.  
"It's uh – it's Y/N", you were barely able to say. He smiled and let go of you.  
"Now now, you've scared her", the man with the bag said and pushed the other guy away from you.  
"Come on", he said and touched your back lightly, signalling the way. You followed him, and the rest of the men just stared after you.  
You reached a door at the end of a corridor and the man pulled it open. It revealed an empty room, with concrete walls and floor. No windows, just one sink and a toilet. It looked like a prison cell.  
He gently guided you in, and heard the door close behind you. You turned around and gasped when you saw someone else in the room. You stepped back, seeing five other girls sitting on the floor. They were wearing similar clothes to yours, just shorter skirts and dresses and their hair all made up, but dirty, like they'd been there a long time. They were all older than you too – prostitutes, you guessed. They were high risk victims, no one was going to care they were missing.  
But one of the girls wasn't as old, though. She was sitting in the far left corner and wasn't looking at you like the others. She looked like she was coming from a party too, until she was taken by these men. She was scared and shivering in the cold room. You felt bad for her.  
"She's going to go quick", one girl with a Russian accent, said to another.  
"What do you mean?", you asked her. "Go quick, what does that mean?"  
She looked at you from head to toe and smiled. "You're in a sex trafficking circle, honey."


	4. chapter four – The Escape Plan

**chapter four – The Escape Plan**

 _"You're in a sex trafficking circle, honey."  
_

 _Pan's POV_  
He walked out of the building, leaving the girl all alone. She looked terrified and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't get her. If he did, he'd risk being the target of one of the most powerful street gangs, and that wasn't something anyone would wish upon anyone. The Lost Boys were feared by all gangs too, but the thing is, when two powerful gangs go to war, it never ends.  
"Shit." He gritted his teeth as he walked behind the building to the alley, trying to find another entrance – he wasn't about to leave the girl to a human trafficking joint.  
 _What the hell am I doing?_ he asked himself as he climbed through a window that he'd found. He saw a couple of men up ahead and readied his knife. A gunshot would alert the others.  
"Why did that kid even have her?" he could hear a quiet voice. The other man shrugged and turned to him. Pan hid behind the corner and gripped the knife tighter in his hand. He knew this was a bad idea.

 _Y/N's POV  
_ You were sitting on the floor, when you suddenly head a gunshot, then another one. You stood up and went to the door. The other girls looked curious too.  
"What's going on?" you asked the Russian girl who was standing next to you.  
"I don't know", she said and tried the door once more. Then it flung open and you stepped back.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" you asked as soon as you recognised the face. He looked confused and annoyed as to your reaction. He grabbed you by the arm, ready to drag you out but you tore yourself free. They weren't expecting Pan to take them with, but were hoping he would.  
"We can't leave them", you said, and Pan looked at the other girls in the room.  
"Sorry, love", he said and pulled you out, leaving the others behind. "There's no time."


	5. chapter five – The Lost Boys

**chapter five - The Lost Boys**

Pan turned you toward himself and gave you an address,  
"What?" you asked in a daze from earlier. He huffed in frustration.  
"Go there!" he snapped and looked around.  
"Oh, okay", you said and Pan lead you out of the building before you were spotted. "Wait, you're not coming?"  
"I gotta take care of them", he said and looked back, in case they were already there.  
"You mean kill", you said, disappointed. He came to get you and you thought maybe he wasn't a bad person after all. But that sentence overwrote it.  
"Just go", he said, a bit angry and you climbed out of the building.  
You got to the ally, and kept playing back the address in your head so you wouldn't forget it. You began along the street, looking at the addresses on the buildings. He said it was only a couple blocks down, but seemed like forever in your heels. You stopped and removed them, sighing of relief as you felt your bare feet on the sidewalk. It felt so good to have your feet on steady ground.  
You then spotted the address Pan had given to you and walked toward the building. It looked abandoned too, but it was a garage or a storage room, you couldn't tell in the darkness. She saw someone enter the building, a tall someone.  
"Hey!" you yelled after him, running toward the building. He turned around, alerted and you stopped. He touched the gun on his side and your lips parted in fear.  
"Who are you?"  
"Uh, my name is Y/N", you said. "Pan sent me."  
"Pan? Sent you?" his tone was very skeptical as he looked at you head to toe. You backed away a little hugging your arms around yourself, trying to cover up from the cold.  
"Yes I did", you heard a familiar voice from behind and whirled around. The journey to the correct street was about half an hour, in that time he'd been able to fight off the men, except he didn't look out of breath of like he'd been fighting at al.. He had blood all over his shirt, his gun by his side. Then took off his jacket and put it around your shoulders as he walked past. "Aren't you freezing?"


	6. chapter six – Felix

/sorry this chpt is supershort, i just wanted to post the next part since it's been a while.

 **chapter six – Felix**

Y/N just stood there, watching as Pan walked toward the building and Felix shot a look at her, following him.

"Come on in", he said reluctantly and opened the door for her. She looked up at him and walked in. She could see "I don't trust you" all over his face, he was going to be keeping an eye on her. He didn't trust strangers. The Lost Boys had never taken in anyone, and he thought they shouldn't start now.

"Pan", he called after his leader and he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and gave Felix a look.

"What?" he asked angrily. He just wanted to go change and not get interrogated the first thing when he got back.

"I mean – she's a stranger", he told Pan.

"She's just a girl", he said and turned back to go toward a small room at the North wall. He took off his shirt and looked in the mirror. There was blood on his face; he spatter of shooting someone in the face next to yours. He never intended himself to get this way, but it just happened. He grew up without parents and got into some bad circles a few years ago and bam, he was the leader of a street gang.


	7. chapter seven – 911

**chapter seven – 911**

Someone knocked on the door, but Pan didn't answer it. He just looked out the window at the dark sky. The door was opened and he turned toward the intruder. She quickly turned around and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry". she said and Pan put on a clean shirt. "I just wanted to come ask something."

"All right, shoot", he said. She turned around carefully, making sure he was decent. She looked uncomfortable in her short dress and he tried to remember if he had any to spare.

"Why did you come back for me but leave those other girls back there?" she asked. Pan sighed.

"I told you, I can't let you go", he said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a nerve racking noise, and they were both thrown to the back of the room. Opening his eyes, Pan looked around, not knowing what was going on. His ears were ringing and he couldn't hear anything but it. All he could see was the room, dust and fire everywhere.

He saw that the front wall of the room was completely down, Y/N caught under the rubbles. Pan tried to stand up, but he was too dizzy to walk. Crawling over to the girl he moved the pieces of concrete off of her, and made sure she was breathing, she wasn't. She'd hit her head on the floor, with a small patch of blood in the back of her head. He turned her head up and touched her neck, searching for a pulse.

"Come on now", he begged of her. She wouldn't wake up, so he pulled her out of the rubbles and leaned his back on the wall.

"Pan", he heard Felix's voice from the garage that was in flames. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Wait, Felix, call an ambulance", he said, still trying to shake the girl awake.

"Are you crazy?" Felix said, coming closer to Pan. "This place is loaded with drugs."

"I don't care!" he said. "Just make the damn call." Felix reluctantly dialled and stated the emergency.

"Now can we go?" Felix said and Pan got up, carefully placing the girl's head on the floor. He got up and saw the boys standing in the garage, one of the unconscious over Slightly's shoulder.

"Yeah."


	8. chapter eight

**chapter eight**

You woke with a start. The first thing you acknowledged was the smell of chemicals, and you knew you were in a hospital. You'd suffered a severe concussion and your head was hurting like hell, so was the lest of your body.

"Conscious, are we?" the nurse said as he walked into the room. He brought your a tray of food and set it on the nightstand. There were tubes going in your nose and in your forearm a needle whose tube lead to a small plastic bag filled with a translucent liquid. There was also a needle imbedded in the back of your left hand, and a strange device on your finger.

"You were in an explosion and you were brought to the emergency room last night", the nurse explained when he saw your confused expression. "Why were you in that garage all alone?"

"I – I don't remember", but you did. You remembered how you got practically kidnapped by a street gang and were held hostage, until bam.

"That's perfectly normal", he said and left the room. You looked at the hospital food by your side and you felt sick to your stomach.

"...and no suspects? Shit", you heard from the corridor.

"That's why were interrogating the girl, dumbass."

You saw to detectives walk into your room and you looked up.

"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if possible", the tall detective with dark hair said. You panicked. You couldn't tell them you didn't remember shit, and you couldn't tell them the truth either, not that you were protecting Pan. But you didn't want to screw him over either, in case he for some reason came to check up on you.

"Um, sure. What are you investigating?", you said and cleared your throat. The other detective turned around and you saw 'DEA' written in the back of his coat. Why was the DEA investigating an explosion?

"A local drug cartel. Do you know the leader of it?" he asked, with pen and paper ready to write down your statement.

"What? No", you said, trying not to sound surprised at the words 'drug cartel'. You had no idea they were supplying drugs. Oh Y/N, what have you gotten yourself into?

"You – don't know his name?"

"Well, Peter Pan, but I don't know his real name", you said and the agent smirked.

"The Lost Boys, I fucking told you", he said and the blonde agent slipped his parter a ten dollar bill.

"His name is Milo Cassidy, local tough guy. Got arrested like five times for assaulting a police officer", he said with a laugh. "Poor kid is only eighteen."


End file.
